fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Schala Dances With Krocken
In Krocken's bathroom, Maguila kept scrubbing Krocken, while he's in the tub, getting washed up for the big night for Schala, while Cubot and Bob is there with Krocken, "Tonight is the night!" Cubot said as Maguila Gorilla dumped a bucket full of water on Krocken. "I'm not sure I can do this," said Krocken. "You don't have time to be timid," said Bob, "You must be bold, daring." "Bold, daring," Krocken shakes the water off, like an animal, trying to get himself dry. "There will be music," Cubot explained, "Romantic candle lights, provided myself," Maguila began to dry Krocken with a towel, "And when the moment is right, you confess your love." "Yes, I can… I… no, I can't," Krocken looks down, sadly. "You care for the girl, don't you?" Bob asked, as he walked next to Cubot. "More than anything," Krocken replied, while Maguila did some adjusts to Krocken's face. "Well, then you must tell her," said Bob. "All done," said Maguila. "Voila, you look so…so…" said Bob. "Stupid?" Krocken asked, as he stared at his refection, with pigtails and bows. "Umm, that's not quite the word I was looking for," said Bob. "Maguila, that's not the way to cut it. Move aside," Cubot began to make better adjusts in Krocken's face, until Orbot came in, clearing his throat, "You lady awaits." We now see Schala, wearing a purple dress with no shoulder straps and her hair is down. She also wears red lipstick to make her beautiful for tonight. Schala walked down the stairs and saw Krocken, wearing a black tux, with a red tie. Krocken stood there, until he looked at Cubot and Bob, telling him to go on. Krocken cleared his throat and walked down the stairs. Schala and Krocken stared at each other and smiled. They both bowed and they're in arm in arm, began to walk downstairs, while Zoe began to sing, with Ventor, Baby Felix and Baby Kitty by her side. Zoe: Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends unexpectedly In the dining room, Schala and Krocken ate dinner, and Krocken is doing very well with his dinner. Just a little change Goofy played the violin next to Schala. Schala smiled and beckoned Krocken to dance with her. Small to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Tyranto Rex At the ballroom, Krocken gulped, as Schala placed his hand around her waist. Schala looked at him and Krocken began to dance with her. Ever just the same Ever a surprise Bob and Lumen, who cuddled against him, Imp, Cubot and Orbot watched, smiling. Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise Krocken is doing very well, with Schala's help and continued to dance with her. Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bitter sweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Certain as the sun Krocken and Schala continue dancing, until Schala laid her head on his shoulder, while Krocken smiled. Rising in the east Tale as old as time Bob, Lumen, Imp, Orbot and Cubot smiled at Krocken and Imp gave him thumbs-up. Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Tyranto Rex Bob dimmed down the lights in the ballroom. Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and… the Tyranto Rex Krocken and Schala finished dancing and began to walk outside, after the tall doors opened. "Off to bed, you two," said Ventor to the baby cats, "It's past your bedtime." Baby Felix and Baby Kitty both yawned, as Zoe kissed them, like a mother, "Goodnight, you two." Baby Felix and Baby Kitty both walked out of the ballroom, but they looked back through the doors smiling. Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake